Jawline
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Shinobu is a model interested in only himself and his prominent jawline until a certain commercial changes his life - Oneshot, bad language, Terrorist pairing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I own Nina. **

**Author's notes: Oneshot, bad language, and very short (2,661 words)**

"I WANTED ICED COFFEE - NOT HOT COFFEE!" Shinobu bellowed, his voice echoing in the narrow hallway that leads to his next photo shoot. His blonde hair is gelled up, slight make-up on to make his perfect skin look more radiant, and his entire outfit could make a girl swoon.

The assistant apologized with all her might, but the arrogant blonde didn't care about that.

"Nina, I would never get this upset any other day... but I ALWAYS DRINK FUCKING ICED COFFEE!" He points out, throwing the cup of hot mess into the nearest trashcan with all his might, pouring his anger into the throw.

"I-I know, b-but-"

"Nina, get me iced coffee or I won't work," is all she gets as a reply. "You have ten minutes."

Deer-like eyes look back, surprised and then she quickly runs off. They're on the highest floor of this studio and she knows she'll barely make it to the closest cafe in ten minutes... but she goes fast nonetheless, hope that she'll make it.

Shinobu doesn't even bother waiting for the impossible and calls everything off as soon as she gets into the elevator. Sadly, it's his assistant's job to get him to cooperate with the photographer and make sure he actually works... as for his agent, he merely gets him the photo shoots and other gigs. Currently, he's an average model - nothing striking about him to make him appear like a super star, yet he's good-looking enough to be caught in a large crowd. After changing clothes, the blonde goes missing, not even caring of the photographer is left waiting. Believe it or not, without iced coffee the boy simply can't go on.

Or he's spoiled.

"Fucking assistants," he mutters as he gets his shades on and presses 'Ground floor' in the elevator.

"Assistants? I saw one a minute ago," someone behind him says calmly.

The blonde eyes the strange man behind him. Thick, dark hair that's messed up and office type clothes, as if the man just came from some boring meeting, and a horrible five o'clock shadow that screams 'I was lazy this morning' - Shinobu ignores the man after a single glance, not worth talking to.

"Hmm... She seemed very upset.. By any chance was she your assistant?" The man continues the small chat, as if he honestly can't stay quiet in an elevator like a normal person.

Shinobu sighs loudly and deliberately. Any person should back off by now, but for extra insurance the blonde scowls at the man.

"Ah... She was, wasn't she? Pretty. I mean, I'm too old... but you didn't have to upset such a beautiful assistant," the old raven complaints childishly.

Tapping his foot impatiently, the blonde can't wait to get out of this prison-like cell. They've only reached the 6 floor and counting. Suddenly the door opens and another person gets in. Shinobu smiles pleasantly. Now the old man won't talk to him!

However, to Shinobu's displeasure, the man moves closer to him and specially talks quietly for only him.

"So, are you a model? You don't look like one, but I had to ask - your assistant kept complaining about you, that's why I asked," the man explains, feeling a bit awkward - finally.

_Don't look like one?! Ha, this old man's blind or something!_

"I don't want to hear whatever she said - she says it to my face too," Shinobu grumbles.

"Ah, she did seem like an honest girl," the man nods in unison and then the blonde looks up, irritated how he got caught into the old man's pace!

"What? Is there something on my face?" The raven touches his gruff facial hair. "Ah, I forgot to shave - don't worry, I'm usually very handsome." The old man winks playfully.

Shinobu abruptly laughs at that. _He thinks he's handsome? _

"Oi, I'm not kidding - without this hair, you can see my awesome jawline," the man brags, grinning as he points at his jawline - if there's one there hidden beneath the hair.

"Sure, old man, but let me show you - this is a jawline," the blonde gestures at his own sharp and distinct line jutting - it looks smooth and sexy (or so the photographer today told him... the one he walked out on).

"Hmm, not bad, but mine is better," the old man shrugs.

Huffing, the blonde can't believe this random stranger is challenging him on his looks. Thankfully the elevator door opens and they get to leave. Shinobu walks away and never sees Nina again after that day - she most probably quit, since he's heard about her working for someone else.

* * *

The blonde is in a long line of models for a shaving commercial. Everyone in the line has a small goatee or some kind of facial hair, but the poor youth is hairless. What can he do when no hair ever grows?! He knows it's a requirement for the job... but he still decided to come here. He's just hoping they accept him because of his face. So far he hasn't seen anyone has handsome as him (definitely an arrogant thought). He doesn't have an assistant anymore, so he's brought his own iced coffee this time - which he's conveniently sipping through his water bottle. Although the long line is in an air-conditioned hallway of a popular studio, it didn't mean they had places to sit. In fact, most of them leaned against the walls and/or sat down.

Shinobu was sitting too when he saw the old man again.

Eyes flickered in recognition.

"Oi...! Aren't you the 'jawline' boy?" The old raven looks down at the scowling blonde.

The blonde doesn't reply and keeps the same scowl.

"Okay... so since you're in this line, it means you're here for the commercial, right?" The raven attempts conversation even though Shinobu clearly isn't interested.

_No duh, idiot_, the blonde thinks rudely.

"Hmm, you don't have any hair though - you'll instantly be thrown out," his forced friend tells him with a frown.

"Not unless I'm a good candidate," Shinobu's eyes gleam with passion all of a sudden. He's confident enough to think he'll be chosen, regardless of facial hair.

"Ah... hopeful, aren't you, kid?" The old man gives a pitying smile, as if to say 'awww, you really think they'll do that?'.

"Shaddup! I-I'm not hopeful - I'm confident!" The blonde retorts strongly, getting up now.

There's just a red velvet line between them, a gap that places a difference on the model and the commoner.

The old man looks down at the little shrimp and laughs - not in a mean way, but in a random way that Shinobu doesn't even know how to categorize.

"That's great, kid - be confident!" The man pats his dirty blonde hair with a warm hand.

Shinobu scowls as he feels himself blushing. _What's with this old man!? He treats me like a fucking kid!_

"I-I'm not a kid, you know!" He complains.

The old man dismisses the topic and moves on, waving a bye. Shinobu looks away haughtily. He doesn't even know Shinobu and yet he's being support and shit. The blonde doesn't like the fact that he can't hate the kind stranger - he can see that the raven isn't a fake person.

* * *

"Shinobu Takatsuki...?" One of the five judges says as the blonde steps on the small stage in a dark studio. Bright lights are all focused on him and sweat is beginning to form on his oily forehead.

"Yes," the blonde replies simply.

"Do you the requirements for this commercial? Did your agent not tell you?" A woman asks this time - the blonde can't even see their faces it's so damn bright. He can only feel an impressive aura coming from the people and he notices vaguely there are five people sitting up in the theater seats, perfectly in the middle so they're not too close and not too far away.

Shinobu gulps. _Here it comes..._

"Yes, he told me... but I don't have any facial hair. I believe I can still do this commercial without it - I have a perfect jawline, my most prominent feature, and I'm confident that I'll do this commercial," the blonde says boldly, despite his nervous heart that feels like it's ripping into his rib cage.

"Hmm... but there are many others with better jawlines, Mr. Takatsuki," a man notes, his voice deep.

"And they have facial hair, don't forget that Miyagi," another man points out, laughing a bit.

Shinobu blushes, feeling like he's being made fun of. He should be used to this... but usually other contestants make fun of him, not the officials!

"Er... This is an audition, so I think everyone has a chance to take it - hair or no hair," Shinobu says with a finality ringing in his voice, as if he's not dealing with their complaints any longer.

Seeing that there's a can of shaving cream in front of him and a fresh clean blade, he goes up and reaches it.

"Is this the product?" He asks, carefully picking up the razor.

"Mr. Takatsuki, you can't proceed without our approval!" Someone warns hims.

Another judge chimes in, "Please step away from the sample, sir."

However, the blonde already has opened the shaving cream and is applying it on his face, just like he practiced... he practiced everything but he's never placed the blade on his skin, which he's ready to do now.

"Oi...! Stop it!" A familiar voice yells at him, followed by loud steps - as if someone's running down from their seat.

Shinobu prepares his expression and places the blade on the cream, bringing it down nicely to show his jawline - any onlooker would be impressed by the confidence he has and the way his grey eyes look at the empty crowd, as if he's a royal prince shaving for the first time with this new product. Everyone is surprised at how the blonde manages to capture their attention with only his eyes and his deliberate emphasis on his jawline. The kid doesn't lie, he has one sexy jawline.

But, everything good has to end.

Just as soon as he shaves his other side, something pricks his skin and gasps are heard from the room. The person who was running down arrived too late - there was blood on the blonde's face clear as day.

The blonde backs away as he sees the familiar old raven he's met before, surprised. Even though his face is stinging, Miyagi is distracting him.

"Fuck, you're so stupid! You should never shave a hairless face! It's dangerous for your skin!" The raven scolds him as he takes away the razor and the shaving cream for fuck's sake.

"Y-you're... Ah, but I tested the product like I'm supposed to - I do want this commercial!" Shinobu argues back fiercely, hiding his surprise with an angry scowl.

"But we never told you test it! Who knows, we could've picked you without the testing process!" Miyagi yells, his deep voice echoing in the auditorium.

Shinobu gasps. Despite his arrogance and his over-confidence, deep down he didn't think he'd actually get selected... maybe reality was killing his hopes and dreams somewhere along the way, but he's glad that one of the judges thinks he's able enough to be chosen.

"R-really...?" The blonde gets teary eyed.

The raven sighs and places a hand on Shinobu's bloody check, wiping off the white foam and the blood stain.

"Yes, really," Miyagi smiles.

* * *

"You lied, fucker!" Shinobu growls at the old raven in front of him.

Miyagi turns off the awful commercial of some other person using the shaving cream.

"Er.. um, well, he... had more confidence than you did," Miyagi nods sheepishly and gets hit in the head with a cushion.

"Confidence?! The fuck..!? I was oozing confidence back then!" The blonde complains as he hits Miyagi again, this time on the head.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin, you know how those people are - they look for facial hair no matter how good the candidate," the raven tries to sooth him, but fails as he inevitably reminds Shinobu of his smooth baby skin.

"...! Well, sorry for not having pesky little hairs growing out of my chin and jaw!" Shinobu shouts with all his might, pissed off.

Miyagi tilts his head. "Like mine...?" He touches his five o'clock shadow again.

"Oi... do you ever shave..?" The blonde glares with seething hatred.

"Eh..!? I do, really!" Miyagi swears.

"Then why haven't you? We've been dating for weeks now and I've never seen you with a clean-shave," Shinobu grumbles as he looks around Miyagi's apartment. He knows the man has an extra room - Miyagi isn't willing the blonde to live with him, saying he's too young and shit.

"Should I shave now...?" His lover raises a brow.

"Yes!" The blonde gets up and follows the man into his bathroom. He grabs the shaving cream and hands it over to Miyagi.

With curious eyes, the blonde watches it all with a strange interest. He's never seen Miyagi's 'handsome' jawline.

"Oi... don't stare like that, it makes me nervous," Miyagi looks away, feeling awkward.

"But I want to see!" Shinobu declares, keeping his alert eyes on the raven.

Miyagi sighs and begins shaving the white foam off - little black hairs being cut smoothly. Shinobu watches as Miyagi sprays water on his blade each time he finishes a line of foam. Slowly he can see the man's smooth skin and at the end he's surprised at how handsome his lover looks. Miyagi didn't lie, he did have a perfect jawline - sexy and bold.

When Miyagi smiles with a clean shave, Shinobu's heart almost dies from ecstasy.

"So, how do I look?" Miyagi gives a wink as if it's the cherry on top.

Shinobu hides his usual blush with a scowl. "Like an idiot!" He yells and huffs as he walks away.

Miyagi follows after him and hugs him from behind. The fresh scent of shaving cream makes Shinobu blush even more as he remembers the sexy jawline vividly.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin... why were you blushing just now? Was my awesome jawline too sexy for you?" The man brags, teasing.

"... Y-yes...," Shinobu pouts, hating how he's given up this easily. There was no way around it, Miyagi was damn sexy and he couldn't doubt it.

"Eh..? Oi, are you really Shinobu?" Miyagi twirls the boy around, surprised at the instant defeat.

"Of course, old man!" His short lover scowls at him, irriated.

"Looks like my Shinobu, sounds like my Shinobu...," and Miyagi leans closer to the blonde, grabbing his waist as he abruptly pulls him into an embrace. "Smells like my Shinobu..." He says as he inhales the blonde's cologne on his neck, lingering there intently. "That means you really are my Shinobu-chin~!"

While being so close to his lover, Shinobu's breathing has gotten shorter and harder - so intense and nervous that it's a surprise he's still alive!

"O-Of c-course...," the blonde slowly hugs back his lover and lets his head rest on Miyagi's warm chest.

It doesn't take long for Miyagi to take the hint as he leads him towards his bedroom - letting the blonde indulge in kissing the man without his usual gruffy face.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
